Code Dylan
by Jewel08
Summary: First in a series of one-shots. Dylan wasn't the only superhuman teen always trying to escape Area 52; years earlier, Concussion and Zoom had a talk inside the Isolation Room.


**AN: I recently rewatched the movie Zoom: Academy for Superheroes, and I was hit with about a dozen plot bunnies all at once. Gave me a massive case of itchy fingers, but I made myself watch through the movie before diving for my keyboard. I'm so proud of my self-control :). Anyway, this little one-shot came from the scene that we see Dylan escape for the first time. This'll be the first of a little series of one-shots centered around scenes in the movie I wish they'd expanded and/or focused more on. And pretty much all of them with have Jack and Connor brotherhood moments in them, because I wish it'd gotten more development.**

Code Dylan

_"It's unbelievable! It's as if he's not even there!" _

_"Because he's not there." _

_"Oh...he's escaped again. Uh, security, Code Dylan. I repeat, Code Dylan. Thank you. I don't know why he does that." _

_"'Cause he doesn't _like it here_, Grant."_

* * *

Connor gave a soft little smile, one that only Jackie was ever allowed to see, when he entered the isolation room, the door closing softly behind him. Sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest with his head leaning on the wall, was his baby brother. Jackie sighed. "Hey, Connor. Came to get me out of here?"

The elder Shepard snorted, joining Jack on the ground next to him. "Nah. The rest of the team can do without us for a bit. I'd like to have my baby brother to myself for a change." That at least got a smile out of Jack.

"You know, they finally named something after you. You've escaped so many times now that they're calling it 'Code Zoom'."

Jackie laughed. "What can I say, I gotta keep 'em on their toes somehow."

The two chuckled quietly for a bit before silence fell again, familiar and soothing. The brothers could spend hours just sitting together, side by side, like they used to do before getting noticed and dragged to Area 52. The rest of the team didn't really get it, didn't understand just why the brothers were so close, but neither Shepard was ready to tell them quite yet.

Jackie shifted closer before leaning his head on Connor's shoulder, still needing his older brother's reassurance despite being the "leader" of Team Zenith. Connor, in response, wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders. Jackie was still too thin, his hips bony where they dug into Connor's side. It'd been a while since Jackie's last attempt to escape; at first it was because of the scientists poking and prodding them so often, trying to understand their powers, and then it was because Connor's little brother had a hard time adjusting to Marksman, Ace, and Daravia's presences. But now... now Connor thought it was because the brothers were hearing rumors. Rumors of a new treatment.

Gamma-13.

It was no wonder Jackie was getting spooked, trying to get into trouble. He already didn't like it here, being trapped underground and in a mountain, away from normal people who didn't have to worry about things like this. Jackie'd had to grow up too fast, hadn't had the chance to enjoy his childhood like any other kid. Connor's concussive blasts had been a little easier to hide than Jack's super-speed, especially since Jackie was naturally excitable and more likely to rush into things without thinking.

Connor didn't like the sound of radiation treatments either, but both of them knew it was gonna happen whether they liked it or not. They didn't have a choice. General Larraby was pushing for it, and Grant wasn't exactly resisting. They just didn't have anyone who really cared about _them_, the kids behind the heroes.

"I'm scared, Connor."

Connor hummed, telling Jackie to explain.

"I just...I don't have a good feeling about this Gamma-13. It feels like a noose, tightening around our necks. What if...what if something goes wrong?"

"We'll just have to deal with it when it comes, little brother. We don't have another choice. But I will protect you, Jackie. It's my job, remember? I'm gonna look after you even when we're old and senile."

Jack snorted, before saying quietly, without any conviction, "It's Jack, Connor."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. But we'd better get moving, anyway; I think Ace'll come dragging us out by the ears if we take too much longer. Need any help?"

"Maybe I should ask _you_ that, old man. Pretty sure I heard your bones creaking there..."

"In your dreams, Jackie. At least I don't have any gray hairs."

"I don't have any, Connor! You're seeing things!"

* * *

An older, more worn Jack Shepard stood in the small doorway, looking at Dylan there on the floor. He looked small and lonely, holding only a small blue ball in between his hands for something to do. Unlike Jack, he didn't have an older brother to come and visit before leading him out of the isolation room to the rest of the team.

"Sucks being in here, doesn't it?"


End file.
